Muspel Sparkleson
Muspel Sparkleson is a friendly gnome with a strange passion for fire. Heis very smart and tries to gather as much knowledge as he can find, but he is a bit crazy too... He has been active as a politicion to fight for gnomish rights, first in the Gnomish Artillery Squad, and later for the Tinker Federation. His current location is unknown. History Muspel was born in Gnomeregan, where he showed an exentric passion for fire. He has set a lot of things on fire in those days, and his parents had him train as a mage in a desperate attempt to control his passion. He was pretty succesful, until he accidently burned his teacher's books before he could exstinguish the fire. His parents sent him as an apprentice to a scientist instead, where his passion for knowledge first showed. He stayed there until he had become an adult. Then, in order to get some money, he took a job as reporter for the Gnomeregan Times. He excelled there, being the first reporter to live amongst kobolds and showing the readers the opinions whitin the koboldish community through his articles. Unfortunately, he found Gnomeregan in ruins when he came back from Coldridge Valley (a small incident had forced him to leave the Kobolds in order not to get ripped into pieces). He found that both his family and the other reporters from the Gnomeregan Times had turned into leper gnomes, which caused a drop in the quality of the paper, Muspel decided to leave the editorial board beceause he feared to get his reputation as a reporter ruined by the low quality. Rumors are that the attempts on his life by his family while he was in Gnomeregan have contributed to this as well. At this point, Muspel decided to go to the kingdom of Stormwind that he had heard so much about. He continued his studies as a mage there and joined the G.A.S. after a while. His friendly attitude and great intelligence caused him to rise amongst their ranks fast. He became an envoy, fighting for the rights of gnomes. He allways disgusted the general attitude of the other races towards gnomes, constantly reminding the other races the gnomes do not wish to be ignored. After he failed to achieve what he had aimed for on an important gathering with the Dwarves and the Arathorians, he decided he had failed his people and went into self-exile. After two months, he came back and took up his job as an envoy again. Though the news about his former friend Jazzle Managear hit him hard, he became devoted to the squad again. It wasn't before long, though, that he began doubting if the Squad was the right place for him. It seemed to become more and more a tool in the hands of greater powers, instead of a way to help his people. He left the squad to devote his life to science. This resulted eventually in him joining the GAIRDAS where he continued his studies, especially on the field of engineering.. However, when the Tinker Federation was founded to fight for the Gnomish rights, Muspel didn't hesitate to support them. His contacts with important Gnomes and Dwarves combined with his great passion for the cause he fought for soon brought him in a high position within this newly founded organisation. He even was a representative in the Tinker Court for a short while, until the Federation made a new agreement with the Court that ended the representation of the Federation in the Court. He remained second in command of the Federation, and after the leader, Yodar, left for unknown reasons, Muspel became the new leader of the Tinker Federation. But like in his former positions, he didn't remain long. His passion for the Gnomish rights led to a conflict with the Ironforge senate which forced him to flee the country. Unable to direct the Federation from his hiding place, he decided to follow he predecessor Yodar on the path to the unknown. Character Muspel usually is a very friendly gnome. He can be quite surprising in conversations, when he constantly switches between very smart remarks and analysises on one moment, but then going into crazy gnomish ways of thinking the next moment. He is very passionate and very curious. He has strange likings of fire, kobolds, any form of knowledge and his mechanical squirrel. He isn't quickly afraid, while most people would either run away or grab their sword when seeing an orc for example, he would walk towards the orc in order to have a little chat. This behavior has led him into outright dangerous situations more than once. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Gnomes Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Engineers